2nd Krajina Brigade
|country = |allegiance = |branch = Yugoslav Ground Forces (Yugoslav People's Army) Army of Republika Srpska |type = Infantry |size = 23.000 |command_structure = 1st Krajina Corps |current_commander = |commander1 = colonel Jovo Vukobrad |commander1_label = Former commander |garrison = |battles = Croatian War: * Operation Swath-10 * Operation Hurricane-91 Bosnian War: * Operation Corridor 92 * Operation Flame 95 * Operation Vaganj 95 }} 2nd Krajina Brigade (full name in Serbian: 2. крајишка бригада 1. крајишког корпуса Војске Републике Српске, 2. krajiška brigada 1. krajiškog korpusa Vojske Republike Srpske; translation: 2nd Krajina Brigade of 1st Krajina Corps of the Army of Republika Srpska) was infantry brigade of the Army of Republika Srpska and Yugoslav People's Army founded on 1991 in Rakovačke bare settlement, Banja Luka. History The brigade was founded as a brigade of the Yugoslav People's Army in 5th Banja Luka Corps. After the foundation brigade went to Western Slavonia in present-day Croatia where 2nd Krajina Brigade was active till 1992. After engagment in Croatia the brigade is moved to Serbian corridor where brigade was part of the security forces during Operation Corridor with force of around 3000 fighters. Together with one armoured batalion of 1st Armoured Brigade 2nd Krajina Brigade was part of security forces for side parts of front because of help to the 2nd Posavina Brigade from direction of Orašje and protection of the road Brčko-Lončari-Modriča. After success in the Corridor, 2nd Brigade stay in Posavina. Last activities in that north-eastern part of Republika Srpska were during Battle of Orašje on 1995 when brigade had operation area in Obudovac village, Šamac as part of Tactical Group 5. Their task was to use artillery and penetrate behind defence lines of Croatian Defence Council making nails toward Sava river in direction Obudovac-Bok-Tolisa.Napad Vojske Republike Srpske na oraško područje: "Operacija Plamen 95", Tado Oršolić, Zavod za povijesne znanosti ZANU u Zadru, April 6, 2017 Later the brigade was moved on Manjača mountain. War path of the 2nd Krajina Infantry Brigade was long 1700 days. 226 fighters fall in battle, 1.750 was wounded and 8 fighters are still missing. Memorial Center After the war on 2001 was opened Memorial center of 2nd Krajina Brigade and Monument to the fallen fighters was raised in Rakovačke bare, Drakulić, Banja Luka where are 234 marble posts with names of fallen soldiers of that brigade. Gallery Map_4_-_Croatia_-_Western_Slavonia_-_September_1991_-_January_1992.jpg|Map of situation of fights in Western Slavonia between September 1991 and January 1992 where is seeable 2nd Krajina Brigade under command of 5th Banja Luka Corps of YPA Map_11_-_Bosnia_-_Posavina_Corridor_-_August_1992-January_1993.jpg|Map where is depicted fight in Posavina and 2nd Krajina Brigade is seeable around Obudovac village Map_53_-_Bosnia_-_Orasje_May-June_1995.jpg|Battle of Orašje map Western_Bosnia,_September-October_1995.jpg|Battles in western Bosnia and Herzegovina in Autumn 1995 (2nd Krajina Brigade seeable on map south-western from Banja Luka around Gornje Ratkovo village Memorial Center in Rakovačke bare Memorijalni centar Rakovačke bare.jpg|Entrance to the Memorial Center Poginulim borcima 2. krajiške brigade.jpg|Monument to the fallen fighters of 2nd Krajina Brigade Druga krajiška brigada spomenik.jpg|Monument from back side Spomenik poginulim borcima 2. krajiške brigade.jpg|Marble posts with names of the fallen soldiers (in image description there are names of the fallen soldiers) Spomenik poginulim borcima 2. krajiške brigade2.jpg|Memorial Center References Category:Army of Republika Srpska